Enuresis, or urinary incontinence (UI), is a health condition affecting many individuals. It is the leading cause of patient admission to a long-term care facility. UI can lead to a variety of medical problems that dramatically increase the cost of care. As a result of prolonged exposure to moisture from UI, perianal skin damage occurs and can progress rapidly to ulceration and secondary infection, including bacterial and yeast infections that increase discomfort and treatment costs. The standard of care required in most long-term care facilities is to check each patient at least every two hours and change them when needed. While this practice ensures a patient should go no longer than two hours without attention, it still leaves as much as a two hour window of wetness exposure should the patient wet shortly following an initial check, putting patients at significant risk of skin breakdown and disrupted sleep during the night. This method also requires staff to waste time checking patients who do not need assistance.